


Practice Makes Perfect

by kaynibbler16



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: F/M, My take on the scene in the spare weapons room, Pure Smut, Shadow of Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaynibbler16/pseuds/kaynibbler16
Summary: They were supposed to be working on her shooting, but Matthew has other plans.





	Practice Makes Perfect

It was shortly after breakfast when Matthew suggested giving archery a try. Diana was skeptical; the memory of Juliette’s death was still fresh and it made her anxious just thinking about it, but Matthew assured her that he could take her mind off the events in Madison with some target practice.

They discussed the basics as they searched the room above the smithy for a suitable bow for Diana.

“How about this one?” she suggested, holding up a smaller bow that felt good in her hands.

Matthew looked down at the bow in surprise. “That’s Ysabeau’s bow. I’m surprised it’s in here.”

“Should I pick another one?”

Matthew plucked the bow from her hands. “No, this will do fine.”

Diana’s first attempt to string the bow ended up with a pink mark across her cheek after she lost her grip on the string. With a chuckle, Matthew kissed her cheek to sooth the bruised flesh. It was as she attempted to string the bow again that she felt him plant a soft kiss to the back of her neck.

“Matthew, we are supposed to be practicing my shooting,” she chastised.

He chuckled again as he pressed another feather light kiss to her throat. “And we will, but all work and no play makes me a dull boy.”

Diana scoffed. “We’ve hardly been working.”

“I’ll have you know I’ve been working very hard these last few days,” he said with a seductive grin.

With a roll of her eyes, Diana pressed back into his groin and smirked at the hardness she found there. “Yes, very hard indeed.”

“Dr. Bishop, did you just make a dick joke?” Matthew said in mock surprise.

“Maybe.” She wiggled her hips against him and was rewarded with a groan from her husband. “What are you going to do about it, Professor Clairmont?”

With a speed no human could match, Matthew had pinned her face down on a straw covered blanket. He thrust his hips against her and they moaned in unison. It was delicious and yet not enough.

It quickly became apparent that there were too many clothes in the way. Diana had barely pulled her skirts out of the way before Matthew was on her again, bare from his lean hips to his ankles. It briefly crossed Diana’s mind that anyone could stumble in and witness their love making, but she didn’t care because Matthew had just slipped a hand between her thighs to stroke a finger through her folds.

When she gasped he captured her mouth in a demanding kiss while his hand kept up a maddeningly slow pace. She tried to thrust against him again, but he held her in place. When he pulled his hand away he adjusted his position behind her just enough to slid his hard length through her outer folds, making her squirm with need as the head brushed against her clit. He did this twice more before finally pushing inside her, making them both sigh with relief.

It was good, so good and Diana just wanted to move with him but he held her hips still as he slowly eased himself out again.

“Matthew, please,” she begged, needing him to increase his pace.

“Shh, _mon coeur_, be patient. I’ve got you.”

He hitched her thigh up with his arm so he could adjust his angle enough to stroke against that spot inside her that always made her scream. With a firm thrust, his sheathed himself within her completely and she gasped in pleasure. Diana clawed at the blanket as he moved, crying out with each thrust. Matthew grunted as he rutted against her, his hips finding a steady rhythm that had them both moaning.

Matthew’s grip on her hips relented and Diana pushed back to meet his every thrust as best she could, but she was quickly losing her rhythm as she neared her climax. She managed to slip her hand between her thighs to stroke her bundle of nerves and her fingers grazed Matthew’s cock just as he pulled out of her.

“_Fuck_, Diana,” he hissed through gritted teeth.

She was so close now, her hips aching with the effort to keep up with her husband’s pace. All it took was a one last swipe of her thumb across her clit just as Matthew thrust into her to send her flying over the edge with a shriek. Matthew was losing his rhythm as she climaxed around him and he chanted her name as he came a moment later. He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily. They lay there is exhausted bliss for a few moments before Matthew finally pulled out his softening length. Diana groaned at the loss.

“Greedy,” he murmured into her hair.

Diana only hummed drowsily in response as he pulled her tight against him, snuggling into her husband’s embrace.

So much for target practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoyed the fic! Just my take on what happened right before Chapter 13. Please feel free to leave feedback. Have a great rest of your day. :D


End file.
